greatlakeswrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of workers
This is an incomplete list of wrestlers, commentators, managers, road agents and other workers that are or have been associated with Great Lakes Wrestling. # A B *Famous B (Brian Winbush) *B-Boy (Benny Cuntapay) *Bob Backlund *Buff Bagwell (Marcus Bagwell) *Bingo Ballance *Ricky Banderas (Gilbert Cosme) *The Barbarian (Sionne Valahi) *Trent Baretta (Greg Marasciulo) *Black Bart (Rick Harris) *Mike Barton (Mike Polchlopek) *Doug Basham *Ben Bassarab *Dave Bautista *Mikey Batts (Michael Altieri) *Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake (Ed Leslie) *The Beer City Bruiser (Matt Winchester) *Shelton Benjamin *Mike Bennett *Matt Bentley *Nick Berk *P.J. Black (Paul Lloyd, Jr.) *Tyler Black (Colby Lopez) *Black Pearl (Reno Anoa'i) *Steve Blackman *Brian Blair *Tully Blanchard *Bobby Blaze (Robert Smedley) *Blue Demon Jr. *The Blue Meanie (Brian Heffron) *Sinn Bohdi (Nick Cvjetkovich) *Kenny Bolin *Boogalou (Louis Ayala) *Ludvig Borga (Tony Halme) *Chris Bosh *Brad Bradley *Brain Damage (Marvin Lambert) *Tom Brandi *Igotta Brewski *Brimstone (Will Kucmierowski) *The Brooklyn Brawler (Steve Lombardi) *Gerald Brisco *Jay Briscoe *Mark Briscoe *Robbie Brookside *Barrett Brown *D'Lo Brown (A.C. Connor) *Monty Brown *Rampage Brown (Oliver Biney) *Slyck Wagner Brown (Wagner Brown) *"Jumping" Jim Brunzell *Bull Pain (Rick Gantner) *King Kong Bundy (Chris Pallies) *Big Bully Busick (Nick Busick) *Darren Burridge *Necro Butcher (Dylan Summers) C *Tommy Cairo *Sami Callihan (Sam Johnston) *Chris Candido *Johnny Candido *Colt Cabana (Scott Colton) *Brian Cage *Chris Cage (Chris Pavone) *El Canek *Arik Cannon *Palmer Cannon (Brian Mailhot) *Cien Caras (Carmelo Reyes González) *Negro Casas (José Casas Ruiz) *Martin Casaus *Claudio Castagnoli *Dalton Castle (Brett Giehl) *John Chavez *Kory Chavis *Chilly Willy (William Jones) *Chris Champion (Christopher Ashford-Smith) *Chaz (Charles Warrington) *Cheeseburger (Brandel Littlejohn) *Chris Chetti *Masahiro Chono *Riki Chōshū (Mitsuo Yoshida) *Tommaso Ciampa (Tommasso Whitney) *Jimmy Cicero *Bryan Clark *Jerrelle Clark (Vincent Clark) *Chuck Coates *Jeff Cobb *Adam Cole (Austin Jenkins) *Caprice Coleman *Randy Colley *Chad Collyer *Carly Colón *Brett Como *Cliff Compton *"Loverboy" Dennis Condrey *Rob Conway *Mark Copani *Steve Corino *Rick Cornell *Super Crazy (Francisco Islas Rueda) *Crazzy Steve (Steve Scott) *Justin Credible (Peter Polaco) *Dave Crist *Jake Crist *Crossbones *Crowbar (Chris Ford) *Marc Cruz D *Shawn Daivari *Andy Dalton *Damaja (Daniel Hollie) *Damián 666 (Leonardo Carrera) *El Dandy (Roberto Gutíerrez) *Christopher Daniels (Daniel Covell) *Josh Daniels *Ace Darling (Mike Maraldo) *Barry Darsow *Danny Davis *Doc Dean *Cody Deaner (Chris Gray) *Jimmy Del Ray (David Ferrier) *Alberto Del Rio *Delirious (Hunter Johnson) *The KISS Demon (Dale Torborg) *Bobby Dempsey *Bill DeMott *Deranged *Johnny Devine *Tony DeVito *Paul Diamond (Tom Boric) *Simon Diamond (Pat Kenney) *James J. Dillon *Julio Dinero (Brian Wohl) *Nick Dinsmore *The Dirty White Boy (Tony Anthony) *Disco Machine (Michael Mondragon) *Joe Doering *Doink the Clown *Tim Donst *Lince Dorado *Danny Doring (Dan Morrison) *Andy Douglas *Shane Douglas (Troy Martin) *Dylan Drake *Tommy Dreamer (Thomas Laughlin) *Darren Drozdov *Bubba Ray Dudley (Mark LoMonaco) *Chubby Dudley (Bay Ragni) *D-Von Dudley (Devon Hughes) *Dances With Dudley (Adolfo Bermudez) *Dudley Dudley (Jeff Bradley) *Sign Guy Dudley (Lou d'Angeli) *Snot Dudley (Anthony Michaels) *Spike Dudley (Matt Hyson) *"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan *René Duprée (René Goguen) *Bill Dundee (William Cruickshanks) *Jamie Dundee (James Cruikshanks) *Sonjay Dutt (Retesh Bhalla) *Tyson Dux (Tyson Moody) *Kenny Dykstra (Ken Doane) *Robbie Dynamite E *Eddie Edwards *Bill Eadie *"Beautiful" Bobby Eaton *Rob Eckos (Rob Strauss) *Edge (Adam Copeland) *El Hijo Del Santo (Jorge Guzmán) *Michael Elgin (Aaron Frobel) *Eric Embry *The Equalizer (Ric Drasin) *"Brutal" Bob Evans *Jack Evans *Evil Dead (Robert Bruce) *Excalibur (Marc Letzmann) *Andrew Everett *EZ Money (Jason Broyles) F *Egotistico Fantastico (Rob Anthony) *"Fabulous" Jackie Fargo *Junior Fatu (Solofa Fatu) *Felino (Babe Casas Ruiz) *Fénix *"Ragin' Bull" Manny Fernandez *Will Ferrara *Finlay (Dave Finlay) *Pampero Firpo (Juan Kachmanian) *Bobby Fish *David Flair (David Fliehr) *Flamita *Flash Flanagan (Christopher Kindred) *Adam Flash (Doug Becker) *"Phoenix" Jody Fleisch *Jerry Flynn (William Brenneman) *Mick Foley *Franky the Mobster (Marc-Andre Boulanger) *Frightmare *Gabriel Fuerza *Ricky Fuji (Masanori Morimura) *Tatsumi Fujinami *Robert Fuller (Robert Welch) *Bobby Fulton (James Hines) *Alan Funk *Dory Funk, Jr. *Terry Funk G *Nick Gage *Greg Gagne *Verne Gagne *Brian Gamble *One Man Gang (George Gray) *Gangrel (David Heath) *Mr. Gannosuke (Masashi Honda) *Johnny Gargano *Marty Garner *"Gorgeous" Jimmy Garvin (James Williams) *Ron Garvin (Roger Barnes) *Pete Gas (Peter Gasperino) *El Generico (Rami Sebei) *Robert Gibson (Reuben Cain) *Doug Gilbert *Gillberg (Duane Gill) *Glacier (Ray Lloyd) *The Godfather (Charles Wright) *Bill Goldberg *Jimmy Golden (James Welch) *Johnny Goodtime (Kevin Martenson) *Flip Gordon (Travis Lopes) *Tarzan Goto *Zach Gowen *"Superstar" Billy Graham (Wayne Coleman) *Mike Graham (Michael Gossett) *Al Green *Sylvain Grenier *Jonathan Gresham *Vic Grimes *Fuerza Guerrera *Juventud Guerrera *Chavo Guerrero (Salvador Guerrero II) *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *Mando Guerrero (Armando Guerrero) *Sammy Guevara H *Charlie Haas *Haku (Tonga Fifita) *Cody Hall *Scott Hall *Mike Hallick *Halloween (Manuel Ortiz Partida) *Gran Hamada *Chris Hamrick *Todd Hanson (Todd Smith) *Jeff Hardy *Matt Hardy *Chris Harris *Isaac Harrop *Bret "The Hitman" Hart *Bruce Hart *Jimmy Hart *Keith Hart *Smith Hart *Teddy Hart (Theodore Annis) *Mark Haskins *Danny Havoc *Hawaiian Lion (John Williams) *Luke Hawx (Oren Hawxhurst) *Hayabusa (Eiji Ezaki) *Kaz Hayashi *Heavy Metal (Erick Casas) *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan (Raymond Heenan) *Jon Heidenreich *Gregory Helms *Joe Hendry *Mark Henry *Ulf Herman (Ulf Nadrowski) *Shawn Hernandez *Chris Hero *Hillbilly Jim (Jim Morris) *Horace Hogan (Michael Bollea) *Hulk Hogan *Hardcore Holly (Bob Howard) *Homicide (Nelson Erazo) *The Honky Tonk Man (Wayne Farris) *Horace the Psychopath (John Devine) *Tomoaki Honma *Sam Houston (Michael Smith) *Tom Howard *Curtis Hughes *Kenneth Hughes *Human Tornado (Craig Williams) *DJ Hyde (David Markland) I *Austin Idol (Dennis McCord) *Daisuke Ikeda *The Iron Sheik (Khosrow Vaziri) *"Wild" Bill Irwin J *New Jack (Jerome Young) *Ezekiel Jackson (Rycklon Stephens) *Matt Jackson (Matt Massie) *Nick Jackson (Nicholas Massie) *Jimmy Jacobs (Chris Scobille) *Marty Jannetty *Jerry Jarrett *Jason the Terrible (Karl Moffat) *Jigsaw (Edward McGuckin) *Mark Jindrak *Ahmed Johnson (Anthony Norris) *"Soulman" Rocky Johnson *Gypsy Joe (Gilberto Melendez) *Oliver John *Joker *Nathan Jones *Paul Jones (Paul Frederick) *Amir Jordan *Orlando Jordan K *The Great Kabuki (Akihisa Mera) *Kahagas *Kamala (Jim Harris) *Damian Kane *Kanyon (Chris Klucsaritis) *Kenny Kaos (Kenny Stasiowski) *Evan Karagias *Kid Kash (David Cash) *Johnny Kashmere *Adnan El Kassey *Al Katrazz (Brian Fleming) *Toshiaki Kawada *Frankie Kazarian *Taiyō Kea *Sterling James Keenan (Matt Polinsky) *Steve Keirn *Brian Kendrick *Killer Kennedy (Conrad Kennedy III) *Killer Khan (Masashi Ozawa) *Teijho Khan (Tom Cassett) *Dynamite Kid (Tom Billington) *Kid Romeo (Sam Roman) *Billy Kidman (Peter Gruner) *Jason Kincaid *Kenny King (Kenny Layne) *Rocky King (William Boulware, Jr.) *Eddie Kingston *Gene Kiniski *Kōji Kitao *Brian Knobbs (Brian Yandrisovitz) *Mike Knox (Mike Hettinga) *Toby Klein *Ivan Koloff (Oreal Perras) *Nikita Koloff *Kongo Kong (Steve Wilson) *Caleb Konley *Konnan (Charles Ashenoff) *Killer Kowalski (Wladek Kowalski) *Killer Karl Kox (Herb Gerwig) *Tony Kozina *Alex Kozlov (Alex Sherman) L *L.A. Smooth (Lloyd Anoa'i) *"Nature Boy" Buddy Landel (William Ansor) *Lenny Lane (Leonard Carlson) *Stan Lane *Laredo Kid *Bobby Lashley *Latin Lover (Victor Manuel Resendiz) *Brian Lawler *Jerry "The King" Lawler *John Bradshaw Layfield *Brian Lee *Brodie Lee *Dustin Lee *Tiger Chung Lee (Masanori Toguchi) *Trevor Lee *Joe E. Legend (Joseph Hitchen) *Lash LeRoux *Brock Lesnar *Jay Lethal (Jamar Shipman) *Joe Lider *El Ligero (Simon Musk) *Lizmark, Jr. (Juan Carlos Baños) *Lobo (Joe Eubanks) *HC Loc (Matthew Knowles) *Lodi (Brad Cain) *Paul London *Troy Lords *Scott Lost *Low-Ki (Brandon Silvestry) *Lex Luger (Lawrence Pfohl) *Luster the Legend (David Luster) *Louis Lyndon *Jerry Lynn M *Balls Mahoney (Jonathan Rechart) *Metal Maniac (Jeff Miller) *"Krazy K" Kirby Mack *Monsta Mack (Steve Carrasquillo) *Rodney Mack (Rodney Begnaud) *Willie Mack *Al Madril (Alberto Madril) *Akira Maeda *Dan Maff (Dan Lopez) *Magnum T.A. (Terry Allen) *Brutus Magnus (Nick Aldis) *Dean Malenko *Joe Malenko *Tony Mamaluke (Charles John Spencer) *Dutch Mantell (Wayne Cowan) *Pablo Marquez *Vinny Marseglia *Q.T. Marshall (Michael Cuellari) *Rick Martel (Richard Vigneault) *Andrew Test Martin *Truth Martini (Martin Krcaj) *Punishment Martinez (Luis Martinez) *Ricky Marvin *Masada (Brigham Doane) *Mil Máscaras (Aaron Rodríguez Arellano) *Chris Masters (Chris Mordetzky) *Dave Mastiff *Joey Matthews (Adam Birch) *Joel Maximo (Kelvin Ramirez) *Jose Maximo (Julio Ramirez) *Drew McDonald (Charles Shaw) *Nigel McGuinness (Steven Haworth) *Marc Mero *The Messiah (William Welch) *Taka Michinoku *Mustang Mike (Michael Beadle) *Butch Miller (Robert Miller) *Ernest Miller *Rey Misterio, Sr. (Miguel Ángel López Díaz) *Místico *Nick Mitchell *Michael Modest (Michael Ciriglio) *Mike Mondo *Devon Moore (Charles Renner) *Shannon Moore *Moose (Quinn Ojinnaka) *Donovan Morgan (Andrew Vassos) *Takeshi Morishima *Gerry Morrow *Ricky Morton *Ralph Mosca *Jon Moxley (Jonathan Good) *Blackjack Mulligan (Robert Windham) *Johnny Mundo (John Hennigan) *Don Muraco *Trevor Murdoch (William Mueller) *The Great Muta (Keiji Mutoh) *Rey Mysterio (Oscar Gutierez) N *NWO Sting (Jeff Farmer) *Prince Nana (Nana Osei Bandoh) *Kevin Nash *Navajo Warrior (Steve Islas) *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *P.N. News (Paul Neu) *Kevin Northcutt *Scott Norton *Kazushige Nosawa *Nunzio (James Maritato) O *Octagón (Juan Escalera) *Kenny Omega (Tyson Smith) *Atsushi Onita *Onyx (Kyle McNeely) *Dru Onyx *Ophidian *Jimmy Olsen *Kyle O'Reilly *"Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff *Barry O (Barry Orton) *"Cowboy" Bob Orton *Ernie Osiris (Ernest Cirruzzo) *Will Ospreay *Shinjiro Otani *Carl Ouellet *Outback Jack (Peter Stilsbury) P *PAC (Ben Satterly) *Adam "Hangman" Page *Diamond Dallas Page (Page Falkenberg) *Ethan Page *Justice Pain (Chris Wilson) *Chuck Palumbo *El Pantera (Francisco Javier Pozas) *Papadon (Dimitrious Papadoniou) *Air Paris (Frank Paris) *La Parka (Adolpho Tapia) *Super Parka (Ramón Ibarra Banda) *Pepper Parks (Jesse Guilmette) *Ken Patera *The Patriot (Del Wilkes) *Pat Patterson (Pierre Clemont) *Maxx Payne (Darryl Peterson) *"Scrap Iron" Adam Pearce *Pentagón, Jr. *Al Perez *T.J. Perkins *Phoenix Star *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Roderick Toombs) *Player Uno (Nicolas Dansereau) *Pogo the Clown (Joe Applebaumer) *Mad Man Pondo (Kevin Canady) *Alex "The Pug" Porteau *Jim Powers *Bruce Prichard *Tom Prichard *Psicosis (Dionicio Castellanos Torres) *Daniel Puder *CM Punk (Phillip Brooks) Q *Mike Quackenbush (Michael Spillane) *Quicksilver (Rick Clements) *Kevin Quinn R *Louie Ramos *Chasyn Rance *Mike Rapada *Jimmy Rave (James Guffey) *Raven (Scott Levy) *Stevie Ray (Lane Huffman) *Grizzly Redwood (Mitch Franklin) *Butch Reed *"Mr. Electricity" Steve Regal *Luther Reigns (Matt Wiese) *Ricky Reyes *Rhino (Terry Gerin) *Cody Rhodes (Cody Runnels) *Dustin Rhodes *Dusty Rhodes (Virgil Runnels) *Davey Richards *Stevie Richards (Michael Manna) *Rico (Rico Constantino) *Reno Riggins (Neal Hargrove) *Scotty Riggs (Scott Antol) *Sal Rinauro *Road Warrior Animal (Joseph Laurinaitis) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (Aurelian Smith, Jr.) *Corporal Robinson (Steve Robinson) *The Rock (Dwayne Johnson) *Rip Rogers *Tommy Rogers (Thomas Couch) *Paul Roma *Rocky Romero *Bobby Roode *"Playboy" Buddy Rose *Romeo Roselli *Rosey (Matt Anoa'i) *Axl Rotten (Brian Knighton) *Ian Rotten (John Williams) *Mike Rotunda *Raymond Rowe *Ruckus (Claude Morrow) *Joey Ryan (Joseph Meehan) *Ryback (Ryan Reeves) S *Sabian (Darnell Kittrell) *Chris Sabin *Zack Sabre, Jr. *Sabu (Terry Brunk) *Mustapha Saed *Mascarita Sagrada *Jerry Sags (Jerome Saganovich) *Keiji Sakoda (Ryan Sakoda) *Samoa Joe (Nuufolau Joel Seanoa) *Samu (Samula Anoa'i) *Mike Sanders *The Sandman (Jim Fullington) *Kensuke Sasaki *Bruno Sammartino *David Sammartino *Seiya Sanada *Tito Santana (Merced Solis) *Bob Sapp *Sally Boy (Bruno Sassi) *Perry Saturn (Perry Satullo) *Dutch Savage (Frank Stewart) *"Macho Man" Randy Savage (Randy Poffo) *Joe Savoldi *2 Cold Scorpio (Charles Scaggs) *Marty Scurll *Dan Severn *Shane Sewell *SeXXXy Eddy (Eddy Dorozowsky) *Shaggy 2 Dope (Joseph Utsler) *Ken Shamrock *Sam Shaw *The Sheik (Joseph Cabibbo) *Alex Shelley *Jinsei Shinzaki (Kensuke Shinzaki) *Go Shiozaki *Sicodélico Jr. (Aaron Rodriguez) *Ron Simmons *Tiger Jeet Singh *Ashley Sixx (Ashley Priest) *Elix Skipper *Frankie Sloan *Babi Slymm (Tony Drake) *Seth Skyfire (Steven Adkins) *Sonny Siaki *Silver King (César González) *Scorpio Sky (Schuyler Andrews) *Slash (Kelly Wolfe) *Sgt. Slaughter (Robert Remus) *Norman Smiley *Julius Smokes *Tracy Smothers *Gene Snitsky *Al Snow *"Superfly" Jimmy Snuka *Doug Somers *George South *Spartan 3000 (Matt Cross) *Gavin Spears (Ronnie Arneill) *Dan Spivey *Lenny St. Claire (Len Olsen) *Shawn Stasiak (Shawn Stipich) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat *Ace Steel (Chris Guy) *Damien Steele (Tim Fischer) *George "The Animal" Steele *Kevin Steen *Rick Steiner (Robert Rechsteiner) *Scott Steiner (Scott Rechsteiner) *"The Idol" Aaron Stevens *Chase Stevens *James Storm *"Wonderkid" Jonny Storm *Lance Storm (Lance Evers) *Tim Storm (Timothy Scoggins) *Adrian Street *Shane Strickland *The Stro (Robert Kellum) *Roderick Strong (Chris Lindsey) *Chief Jay Strongbow (Joe Scarpa) *Matt Stryker (Brian Woermann) *Jerry Stubbs *Stupefied (Marc Dionne) *A.J. Styles (Allen Jones) *Kevin Sullivan *Super Dragon (Daniel Lyon) *Kotaro Suzuki *Rich Swann *Rudy Switchblade (Eric Matlock) *Johnny Swinger (Joseph Dorgan) *Matt Sydal *Mike Sydal T *Tajiri (Yoshihiro Tajiri) *Yujiro Takahashi *Top Gun Talwar (Jon Talwar) *Masato Tanaka *Akebono Tarō (Chad Rowan) *Tatanka (Chris Chavis) *Matt Taven *Chuck Taylor *David Taylor *Scotty Taylor (Scott Garland) *Terry Taylor *Tazz (Peter Senerchia) *Men's Teioh (Takeo Otsuka) *Genichiro Tenryu *Sylvester Terkay *Rob Terry *Timothy Thatcher *Antonio Thomas (Thomas Matera) *Kevin Thorn (Kevin Fertig) *Adam Thornstowe *Thumbtack Jack (Alexander Bedranowsky) *Big Tilly (James Tilquist) *Tiny Iron (Andrew Harrison) *TNT (Greg Bownds) *Dick Togo (Shigeki Sato) *Tank Toland *Matt Tremont *Tugboat (Fred Ottman) U *Último Dragón (Yoshihiro Asai) *Universo 2000 (Andrés Reyes González) V *Big Daddy V (Nelson Frazier, Jr.) *Vader (Leon White) *Greg "The Hammer" Valentine *Jimmy Valiant (James Fanning) *Johnny Valiant (John Sullivan) *Vampiro (Ian Hodgkinson) *Van Hammer (Mark Hildreth) *Rob Van Dam (Robert Szatkowski) *C. Edward Vander Pyle (Marty Lurie) *Val Venis (Sean Morley) *Jesse "The Body" Ventura (James Janos) *Sid Vicious (Sid Eudy) *Scott Vick *Jack Victory (Ken Rinehurst) *Violent J (Joseph Bruce) *Vito (Vito LoGrasso) *Volador Jr. *Nikolai Volkoff (Josip Peruzović) *Kevin Von Erich (Kevin Adkisson) *Marshall Von Erich (Kevin Adkisson, Jr.) *Ross Von Erich (David Adkisson) W *Dr. Wagner, Jr. (Juan Manuel González) *Keith Walker *Vordell Walker *John Walters *The Warlord (Terry Szopinski) *Warrior *Koko B. Ware (James Ware) *"Cowboy" Bill Watts *Erik Watts *Nate Webb *Pistol Pez Whatley *Mikey Whipwreck (John Watson) *Jay White *BJ Whitmer *Chad Wicks *Luke Williams (Brian Wickens) *Petey Williams *Ryan Wilson *Pete Wilson *Barry Windham *Kendall Windham *Dusty Wolfe *Gary Wolfe *Alex Wright *Derek Wylde X *Xavier (John Jirius) *Shiima Xion Y *Reckless Youth (Thomas Carter) *David Young (David Williams) *Eric Young (Jeremy Fritz) *Silas Young *Drake Younger (Drake Wuertz) *Youth Suicide (Andre Verdun) *Yokozuna (Rodney Anoa'i) *Johnny Yuma *John Yurnet Z *John Zandig *Larry Zbyszko (Lawrence Whistler) *Tom Zenk *Zeus (Tom Lister, Jr.) *Boris Zhukov (Jim Barrell) *Zokre